This invention relates to cholecystokinin (CCK) antagonists.
Chang et al., 230 Science 177 (1985), describes CCK as "a hormonal regulator of pancreatic and gastric secretion, contraction of the gallbladder, and gut motility", and states that "CCK also exists in the brain and may have an equally important role as a central nervous system transmitter". Chang et al. further mentions that CCK antagonists have "potential therapeutic utilities" and describes the compound asperlicin, which has the structure ##STR3## as a CCK antagonist.
Rovati et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,000,297, discloses compounds of the structure ##STR4## in which R includes mono and poly substituted phenyl groups, and R.sup.1 includes hydroxyl, an aniline group substituted at the para position with a carboxylic acid or ester thereof, an amino group substituted with phenylacetic acid or ester derivative thereof, or an alkoxy group terminating with an amino group. The compounds are described as having an antispastic effect on the smoother muscle of the gastroenteric tract, as regulating gastric secretion, and as being protective of gastroenteric mucosa.